An Eternity of Youth
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: Sesshomaru and his band of pirates has found the Fountain of youth. Right after drinking from it he looses the person he loved. Never allowing himself to get close to anyone again, he lives a cold and distant life...that is, until he met her
1. Chapter 1

HIYA! My forth fic! Yay for me! I hope you guys like it. I've been working on it forever. Okay here it is…An Eternity of Youth, but first, I must put down the ever popular…. DISCLAIMER! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. it's not fair! Why can't I own Inuyasha!

**PART I: THE FOUNTAIN**

'The legend of the fountain of Youth is known through out the world. Juan Ponce de Leon was the first to make it to the land where the fountain of youth is located. He was killed by natives of the land soon after. Juan Ponce de Leon had failed to find the fountain, but I shall not. My crew and I will find it and we will live an eternity of youth'

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru Tashio was the captain of the most feared pirate crew on the seven seas. They were all strong and they were said to fearless. But that's where the worldwas wrong. The men on Sesshomaru's crew all had one common fear. Their fear was weakness. They didn't like the idea of being unable to protect themselves. They didn't like the idea of growing old and vulnerable. That is what brought the toughest crew ever known together. They wanted to stay young forever.

Sesshomaru stood with Midoriko at the stern of the ship, Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru had his long black was pulled back into a high pony tail. As he glanced over at Midoriko his brown eyes filled with warmth and he couldn't help but smile.

Midoriko was the daughter of a powerful king. She had runaway from home to be with Sesshomaru soon after they met. She was also a well trained priestess. The spiritual powers she had were rare and many of he people looked to her for strength, so her sudden disappearance had the kingdom in a frenzy. At the palace she had her life planned for her and she hated it. Aboard the ship she felt different, which was a reason she chose to be with Sesshomaru At sea, she was free. Midoriko closed her eyes and let ocean breeze blow through her long dark hair.

"Captain" One of the crew members said from behind the couple, "we've arrived."

Sesshomaru nodded and walkedwith Midorikoto where the entire crew stood eager for instructions.

"After years of searching and stealing fromgovernment ships we've finally found the ultimate treasure!" He yelled out to them, "Today men, we become immortal! Today we become gods!" The crew cheered excitedly.

Sesshomaru turned to the small cave at the edge of the cove where his ship currently floated. The ship couldn't be seen from the open sea, but that didn't mean the government ships wouldn't find them. They would have to be quick. For some strange reason the king didn't seem to be to happy about his only daughter running off with a pirate.

Sesshomaru led them onto to shore after ordering Midoriko to stay on the ship where it was safe. They took a few small boats into the dark cavern. His brother, Inuyasha, sat next to him on the boat.

Inuyasha looked like his elder brother. He had the same long black hair and brown eyes. The only differences were that Sesshomaru was taller and his hair was a lot smoother than Inuyasha's.

Soon the boats made it to a point where it was too shallow for them to continue work. The crew of 21 stepped out of the boats and into the knee deep water.

"It's cold." Inuyasha commented

"Deal with it." Sesshomaru responded as he began to walk forward

They all walked for what seemed to be hours in the narrow cave with only the light of three lanterns. When…Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. He looked down at the dark water around his legs

"What is it?' Inuyasha asked walking to his elder half-brother's side

"The water," Sesshomaru said, "it's warm."

Inuyasha paused for a second, "You're right. How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure."

They decided to ignore the sudden change of water tempature and continued to walk forward, unsure of what lay ahead of them.

"I see light!" A random pirate shouted out.

"Why do you always do that?" Another pirate named Kouga asked. Kouga was one of the strongest members of the crew. He had long black hair that he kept in a low pony tail and black eyes.

"Do what?" The random pirate asked confused

"You always state the obvious." Kouga responded angrily, "It's so annoying. I mean, we can all see the light, we're not blind"

The first pirate mumbled something under his breath, but other then that he didn't respond to the man's comments.

The crew of 20 plus the captain stopped at the end of the cave and the end of the river they had been following. In front of them was a beautiful meadow. There were trees, a waterfall, and a river. Birds could be heard singing and rabbits seen hopping around. Everything seemed so perfect, it was so serene and peaceful. In the middle of the field there was a small pond and in the center of that was a pile of rocks. Coming from the rocks was a fountain of water

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered.

"We actually did it." Some one said

"It's really real." Another stated

"We found it. The Fountain of Youth" Sesshomaru said stepping forward.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and walked into the pond. The water was like ice and yet it warmed him. It was a strange feeling. He walked to large pile of rocksthat reached his waist. He caught some of the water pouring out of it in his hands and quickly drank it before the liquid could slip through his fingers.

The water tasted sweet and as he swallowed he felt as if his very soul was being warmed. The feeling was amazing and unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

His crew watched from the shore as a blue light surrounded him. They couldn't see what was happening anymore. Some were ready to turn back in fear of what was happening to their captain.

Suddenlythe gentle warmthSesshomaru had begun to enjoy explode, it now felt like he was on fire. It was like was being burned alive from the inside. Suddenly the pain stopped. Suddenly he felt nothing. The light faded and his body fell to the ground, weak from what it had just gone through.

Inuyasha ran to his side and helped Sesshomaru to his feet, once his brother was standing Inuyasha backed away in shock. Sesshomaru's hair had become a silvery white ad his eyes were amber.

Sesshomaru, too, was in shock . He looked down at his hands when he felt something sharp piercing his palm. She saw thatno longer did he have normal nails, they had been replaced by animal like claws. Feeling something weird he looked down at his feet to find a beautiful fuzzy white tail. He quickly grabbed the end of it and followed the fluffiness to see to where it came from…it came from him!

One of his crew members stepped forward and handed him a small mirror that he always kept with him. Sesshomaru took i confused. He looked into it and saw that he had strange markings adorning his face. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on either side of his face reflected in the piece of glass.

"How do you feel?" One of the crew members asked.

"I feel…stronger." Sesshomaru said slowly, "I feel a lot stronger."

"So it worked?" Naraku asked. Naraku was another powerful member of the crew. Some believed that his power rivaled that of Sesshomaru's. Naraku had long wavy black hair and green eyes.

"Yes, I think it did."

There was absolute silence for about three seconds, nobody moved. Then every crew member suddenly rushed forward to get a drink of the water. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naraku were among the first ones to drink. The three of them went through the same feelings that Sesshomaru had experienced.

When the blue light faded around them they too found that their appearance had changed.

Inuyasha now had silver hair and amber eyes and two cute little fuzzy ears on the top of his head. Unlike Sesshomaru he had no markings, but he did have clawed hands and fangs.

Kouga's hair remained the same, but his eyes had become a beautiful icy blue color. And he had a long fluffy brown tail and claws and fangs, as well.

Like Kouga's Naraku's hair remained the same. His eyes, thougth, changed to deep red color that gave him the appearance of evil! ((A/N sorry Naraku fans couldn't think of any other way to describe him)). He too, had fangs and claws.

The three of them couldn't help but grin. They could feel their new found power flowing through their bodies.

"Why did it change our appearance? I thought all the fountain did was grant us immortality." Inuyasha questioned thoughtfully as he examined his silver hair.

"That is where you are wrong." A woman's echoed through out the field.

Everybody froze. The owner of the voice was no where to be seen.

"You mortals always do that." The powerful voice continued, "You doubt the powers of the beings stronger then you. You give us limitations."

"Who are you! Show you're self!" Sesshomaru demanded

"As you wish." The voice said, there was a flash of light in sky right above the fountain. When it faded a beautiful woman cold be seen. She had long blue hair the reached her ankles and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a long white dress and shehad a pair of white wings coming fro her back. "My name is Kimi." She said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked growling at her

"No need to get upset." Kimi said, "I'm just doing my job."

"What job is that?" Kouga asked

"My job is to aid those who have drunk from this fountain."

"Why? We're immortal. Why would we need your help?" Naraku snarled

"Because you aren't immortal…" Kimi paused for suspense. "You're demons."

* * *

End of the first chapter of An Eternity of Youth! 

Who exactly is Kimi?

Is she telling the truth, has Sesshomaru and his crew really been turned into demons?

How will our favorite pirate crew react to this news?

Find out next time on An Eternity of Youth!

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is the second chapter of An Eternity of Youth. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and since I can't respond to reviews here you can go to my bio to find a link to my journal where you can see my review responses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Kimi

* * *

**PART I: THE FOUNTAIN**

'The legend of the fountain of Youth is known through out the world. Juan Ponce de Leon was the first to make it to the land where the fountain of youth is located. He was killed by natives of the land soon after. Juan Ponce de Leon had failed to find the fountain, but I shall not. My crew and I will find it and we will live an eternity of youth'

**Chapter 2**

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha said refusing to believe her, "There is no way that we turned into demons."

"I really don't see why it's so hard to believe me." Kimi replied frowning, "I mean, if you simply became immortal then you wouldn't have changed forms the way you did."

"I searched for this fountain to become immortal not to become a demon!" Naraku growled angrily.

"That's not my fault." The goddess replied, "No one ever said that drinking from this fountain would make you immortal."

"But this is the Fountain of Youth isn't it?" Sesshomaru question

"Of course it is." She nodded, "It's the Fountain of Youth not the Fountain of Immortality. It's not my fault you idiots got the wrong impression." She looked at the crew with a frown, "Besides what wrong with being a demon. If you ask me it's better then being immortal. You're ten times stronger, faster, and in some cases smarter then any immortal human. Plus you live like 100 times longer then any human and you're a lot harder to kill," She paused as she thought for a second, "So it's like being immortal only you can die, it's just harder for it to happen."

Naraku seemed to calm down a bit at her words, 'Perhaps I could benefit from being a demon after all' he thought

Inuyasha looked down at his new claws and flexed them with a smirk.

"I suppose you guys would want to know what type of demons you are, correct?" Kimi said

Many members of the crew nodded, while the rest were still trying to understand the fact that they were no longer human.

"Okay then." Kimi aid looking around, "Where to start?" She pointed out a few fox demons, bear demons, dog demons, wolf demons, cat demons, tiger demons, and horse demons, there was even a butterfly demon and a caterpillar demon.

Sesshomaru turned out to be a dog demon, while Kouga was a wolf, Naraku a spider, and Inuyasha was also a dog, but for some reason he was only half demon the rest of him still human.

"He must be partly immune to the powers of the water." Kimi said thoughtfully. "This doesn't happen to many people."

"So I'm only half demon?" Inuyasha almost yelled, "What does that mean!"

"You have half the power of a full demon, but you are still way stronger then any human." The blue haired woman said

"Are you a demon?" a random crew member asked out of the blue

"Oh, of course not!" Kimi said, "I am the Goddess of Life."

"All hail the Goddess of Life" another on the crew member cried out. He got to his knees and began to worship the young goddess.

Kimi couldn't help but laugh, "At least someone can appreciate me." She said suddenly her laughter stopped her eyes focused on the cave entrance, "I believe it's time for me to take my leave, until next time." She said with a smile. She blew a kiss to the crew and the same light from before flashed. When it faded Kimi was gone.

"Get back here woman!" Inuyasha cried out, "I want to be full demon!"

"That's enough Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said looking at cave. She could sense something and smell something as well. It smelt of gun powder and grease. "I believe we've been found." He said walking in front of his waiting for the soldiers to arrive.

His crew stood behind him with confidents smirks firmly planted on their faces. They were demons now and there was no way they were going to loose to a bunch of humans.

"Well, well, well" Sesshomaru taunted as the army of human soldiers approached, "If it isn't Captain Black." He said looking at the man standing in front of the rest of soldiers. "It's been a while."

Captain Black was the captain of the Kings personal army. He was said to be the strongest soldier in all the land. Jake Black had redish-brown hair that came to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. Many thought he was extremely good looking but to others he was pure evil.

"Yes it has. When was the last time I saw you?" Captain Black asked, he pretended to think about it for a second, "Oh yes, I remember now. It was when I had the pleasure of slicing the throat of your dear little sister." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled angrily. "Oh did I hit a soft spot?" Black asked with a smirk

"You will pay for killing her." Inuyasha yelled

"Hmm… if you're that upset at the fact that I killed your sister I wonder how you'll react to the next thing I do." Black snapped his fingers and some of his men stepped to the side. There were rumors that said that he enjoyed killing women. They said he loved to hear to hear them scream as they died and beg for mercy before he took their life. Sesshomaru knew that those rumors were true when his crew pushed a young woman with long black hair forward.

Since the woman's hair hid her face Sesshomaru couldn't tell who it was until she looked up at him. His eyes went wide when he saw the apologetic look on Midoriko's face.

"We found her on the boat." Black said as he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him. He took a dagger and placed it against roughly against her bare neck. "You really shouldn't leave a woman alone on a ship. The two don't mix very well."

Sesshomaru's world was starting to bleed red. He watched angrily as Black nuzzled Midoriko's neck and she whimpered softly, begging for him to let her go.

"Such a waste of beauty." Black whispered in her ear, "Say you'll marry me Midoriko and I wont have to kill you."

Midoriko glared at Black, "I would rather die." She said. She spit in his face to prove her point.

"Fine with me." Black pressed the blade against her neck hard enough to draw blood

Sesshomaru flexed his claws ready to attack Black before he could really hurt her. Black smirked and removed the dagger from the priestess's throat. She let out a small sigh of relief but before she could really move Black turned and stabbed the dagger into her chest. He pulled her close.

"You could've had me." He whispered into her ear. Black yanked the dagger out of her body and she fell to the ground.

Before she even hit the floor, Sesshomaru's eyes had become entirely red and his mind blank.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked and looked around. He was surrounded by dead bodies. They were every where. He spotted Inuyasha and Kouga talking a few feet away. Sesshomaru got to his feet and walked over

"What happened?" He asked

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged a confused look, "Don't you remember?" Kouga asked

"If I did do you think I would have asked?" Sesshomaru questioned

"We killed all the soldiers." Inuyasha said quickly

There was something strange about the way he responded, something wasn't right and Sesshomaru knew it. He looked around hoping to see what it was. All the other men were okay. It didn't look like they had many casualties. Suddenly Midoriko's face flashed in his mind.

"Where is she?" He demanded

"She who?" Kouga asked

"Inuyasha, where is Midoriko?" Sesshomaru asked trying to stay clam

Inuyasha was unable to look his brother in the eye "Over there" He said softly as he pointed over to a small patch of flowers near the fountain.

Sesshomaru walked over, slightly afraid of what he would find. When he arrived he crumbled to the ground. He took Midoriko's limp body into his arms and held her close to him. "I will avenge you." He said. He looked down at her face. It was so peaceful, it looked like she was sleeping, but he knew she would never wake up again. A droplet of water landed on her cheek. He put a hand to his own face to see where it had come from.

"I'm crying." He said to himself. He whipped the tears off his face and set her body down gently and walked over to where his crew stood waiting for him.

"Do you want us to bury her body here." Inuyasha said quietly

"No." Sesshomaru said, "She will buried in the place where she was most at ease."

"Where is that?" Kouga asked

"Out in the ocean." Sesshomaru said, "Please take the soldiers bodies and throw them into the cove, we don't need to disgrace this place any more then we already have."

The men nodded and began to drag the dead bodies into the water filled cave. Once the water became waist deep they decided to drop the bodies there.

Sesshomaru went with his brother, Kouga, and two other crew members to carry Midoriko's body to the ship.

* * *

**3 hours Later**

The crew of the Shikon no Tama stood at the back of their ship, their captain stood in front of them and in front of him was a wooden coffin they has built. Inside was the only female they had ever allowed on their ship. They had covered the coffin with flowers and were ready to lower it into the waters below.

Sesshomaru watched as they slowly lowered Midoriko into the ocean. He took a deep breath and watched as she disappeared forever. As soon as the coffin was engulfed into the dark waters of the ocean a light breeze blew. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed it to blow though his long silver hair.

"Rest in peace." He said quietly. He tossed the blue iris he geld into the water and walked away. He ignored Inuyasha's words and his men's sympathetic looks. He just walked straight to his cabin and locked the door and there is where he remained for several days.

* * *

End of the second chapter! What did you guy think? It wasn't as long as I had planned, but the next chapter will longer, I promise.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait everyone I guess I didn't realize that it had been this long.

Disclaimer: Sadly I must admit that I do not own Inuyasha or more importantly I don't not own Sesshomaru

* * *

As the years went by the crew had begun to break up and go their separate ways. The only members that remained was Kouga, Inuyasha, and, of course, Sesshomaru. Every since that fateful day when Midoriko died he had been different. Sesshomaru had gotten over the death of the love of his life quickly. But, after he recovered there was an extremely noticeable difference between the new him and the man he once was His whole personality went through a drastic change leaving behind a new Sesshomaru. One that is cold and arrogant, one that is ruthless and uncaring, a Sesshomaru with no emotions. He simply wasn't the same person. He could take care of himself fine, but he was so cruel at times and kept everyone at a distance.

Inuyasha and Kouga had stuck around this long because they feared for his sanity, but at last they decided that it time for they, too, to start a new life. They had agreed that they would go to the new world, as it was commonly called, and there they would go their separate ways.

The three men were currently sharing a round of drinks at a small tavern located close to the port. They believed that this was the last time they would ever see each other again. And so, Inuyasha and Kouga drank until they beyond drunk and Sesshomaru paid someone to carry them to the Inn down the road since he only one smart enough to only have a few drinks.

That morning, despite the horrid aches in their heads, Inuyasha and Kouga woke early to say their goodbyes to Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going to go?" Inuyasha asked,

"I'm heading back to England" the demon answered, his voice was cold and monotone. Although he was saying goodbye to his brother his voice and expression was void of all emotions. Sesshomaru's dyed black hair blew slightly in the wind. He had dyed it years ago and carefully styled so that it covered his pointed ears. The crew had fond out the hard way that demons aren't exactly welcomed in this world. Inuyasha, too, dyed his hair but, he had the hardest time since he had white dog ears on the top of head. He learned that hats fixed this problem easily

* * *

Years passed by and the crew had lost touch completely. They were scattered throughout the world. None of them were dumb enough o stay in one place to long, but they were all able to happy anyway. Kouga was currently in Tibet working as a journalist and was engaged to a 25 year old Filipina. Naraku had seemed to have disappeared completely. Not one of the old crew members had seen him in decades. Other men were living in parts of England, China, Egypt, and America. There was even a rumor that one of them was living in Antarctica and was married to a penguin….but that's most likely all it was, a rumor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had met up again in California in the year 2001 and had decided to work together. And so they started a business and it was still going strong five years later, in fact it was the top business in the world closely followed by another, Higurashi Inc.

"They had better get here soon, I'm tired of waiting." Inuyasha complained drumming his clawed nails against the hard table in boredom.

He thought about his day that morning. He had driven to work in his most expensive car, but ended up walking half the way anyway since there was so much traffic and if he had continued to drive he would have ended up driving in circles around the office building. Since he was getting to work so late there would be no reserved parking spots left let alone any normal parking spot in the parking garage located on the basement floor. It was a good thing he had his umbrella with him tonight for it had started raining pretty hard. He hated downtown San Diego at night during Halloween time. There was so much traffic because of the Haunted Hotel and other things like that they had going on. So he had to walk and while he was walking he had spotted three bums lying in the middle of the sidewalk so he threw a coin to them to help out. It was then that he, Inuyasha, realized that he hated Downtown _all the time,_ there were so many homeless people hanging around and the place itself was a bit scary look even during daylight, not that he was scared or thing.

Just as he finished thinking the doors burst open, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got to their feet quickly and gracefully out of respect for their future business partner, and a woman ran into the room panting and soaking wet. Her long dripping black was currently in her face hiding it from view. "I'm sorry I'm late." She began to speak really quickly, "There was a lot of traffic and so we decided to walk and then it start raining and we didn't have an umbrella because the whether channel said that it was supposed to be a clear night with out a cloud in the sky and then Sango fell and brought Rin down with her and I ended up tripping over them. And so we were all on the ground and not one person even offered to help us up and this one dude even threw a damn quarter at me!" She said tossing her hair out of her face angrily.

Inuyasha looked away guiltily. His eyes instead fell onto his elder brother who was staring at the ranting women. To the untrained eye you would think that his expression was the same as it always, but to Inuyasha, there was a change. He seemed somewhere between shocked and entranced. Curiously he looked in the direction of the woman who was currently getter her paper work in order before the meeting. He saw it. The woman looked just like her. She looked just Midoriko.

"Hey Kagome." A woman with long brown hair called out at she walked quickly into the room another woman, this one with shoulder length, layered, black hair, at her heels.

"We got the copies." The other woman said.

"Okay, then." Kagome began, "Let's start by introducing our selves. I'm Kagome and these are my sisters Sango and Rin. We're the owners of Higurashi Inc."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru expecting him to say something as he was normally the one who talked during these meetings. He was only there because he was expected to be there as the co-owner of Tashio Co.

"I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha began seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to speak, "I'm the co-owner and this is Sesshomaru, owner of Tashio Co."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Sango said with a nod of her head

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Kagome and her sisters sat themselves down at the conference table that seated six, leaving one space available.

"Of course." Inuyasha said sitting. He straightened the papers on his desk when he realized Sesshomaru was still standing. He cleared his throat to wake his brother out of his stupor.

"You have read the terms of that we sent?" Sango began. Sango was the oldest out her sisters; she had just turned 23 just a few days ago.

"Yes." Sesshomaru spoke for the first time

"And you agree to them?"

"We do." Sesshomaru began, his voice and face both void of any emotion at all. "But one problem remains"

"And what might that be?" Rin questioned curiously. She was the youngest of the three sisters at 18. Although she was young she was a genius and had already graduated from college with her masters in business. Rin thought that she had gone through every possible problem in their terms and all the other paper work.

"Who will be the actual owners of the company." Inuyasha stated

"I think that each group should have a representative in the ownership." Sango said seriously

"You want two owners?" Inuyasha scoffed, "You can't have two owners of one company?"

"There are plenty of successful companies with more then one owner." Sango fought back

"Name one."

"I can name more then one: Baskin Robins and Ben and Jerry's" She replied confidently

"I can tell you like to eat" Inuyasha sneered

"I agree with Miss Higurashi's idea" Sesshomaru said over the fighting couple

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled

"I will represent Tashio Co. for obvious reasons, who will represent Higurashi Inc.?"

"I think Kagome should." Rin said nodding

"Why me?"

"You're way better at this whole business thing then either of us." Her other sister said nodding. She had calmed down from the argument easily, leaving Inuyasha seething.

"You're the oldest though" Kagome argued weakly

"But I would like more time with my painting." Sango dreamed of becoming an artist, she had talent, but she also needed to help support her sisters. Their father had died when she was 19 and with both her sisters underage she was all they had to care for them. Their father had left them his company so they were all expected to work there. Things were getting hard though and since they couldn't sell their only source of income their only choice was to take Tashio Co. up on their offer to join the companies.

"Rin's the smartest."

"Please, I don't even have my license yet. How am I supposed to run a company?"

"Fine. I guess that I'll represent us." Kagome finally gave into her sisters. She flicked a piece of wet hair out of her face. Kagome was only 21 and she was the only own on her sisters to inherit their mother's stormy blue eyes. She was proud to have her mother's eyes. It was one of the only things she had left of her. Kari Higurashi had died giving birth to Rin 19 years ago.

"Glad that's decided," Inuyasha yawned. "Can I go now?"

"There is still a bit of paperwork left." Kagome said flipping through some of the paper that Rin and Sango had brought in. Finding what she was looking for, she stood, walked behind Sesshomaru, and placed the papers in front of him to look at. "This shows that you agree to our terms."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but simply signed the paper on the dotted line trying to not become overwhelmed by Kagome intoxicating scent, it reminded him so much of Midoriko.

"Here, you need to need to agree our terms as well." Inuyasha said pulling out a few papers of his own. "As the joint owner, you are the only one needed to sign."

"Alright then, I've already read through all this." Kagome said as she read the first few lines. "Where do I sign?" She watched as Inuyasha flipped through a few pages before finding the place for her sign. "Sorry." Kagome said as she leaned over Sesshomaru to sign the paper

"And your signature on this paper over here, naming you the official joint owner." Inuyasha continued pulling another sheet of paper in front of her.

Kagome leaned over Sesshomaru once again, "Sorry again."

"Glad that's all taken care of." Sango said smiling

Kagome returned to her seat and folded her hands in front of her professionally.

"Is there anything else you feel we need to discuss?" Rin questioned. Her small voice echoing in the large room

"I believe that's all." Sesshomaru said wanting to get out of there to think.

"Alright then, I look forward to working with the both of you." Kagome stated getting to her feet once more.

The room lit up when there was a sudden flash of lightening and a clap of thunder. Kagome and Rin yelped and clung onto each other instinctively. The thunder was followed the sound of rain falling quickly from the sky.

"From your earlier outburst I'm guessing that you don't have a ride home. Would you like a ride?" Inuyasha questioned, "I parked about a mile away, but Sesshomaru was able to sit through the long lines of traffic."

"That would be great!" all three girls exclaimed.

Sesshomaru turned quickly to look at his brother. His eyes reflected his startled and angry feelings.

"We can't let them walk home in this weather" he reasoned

"Fine"

The group of five made their way to the lobby of the building and into the parking garage that was abandoned save for a few cars, including a very expensive looking silver Porsche.

The girls couldn't help but 'Ooohhhh' and 'Aaahhh" as they piled into the car.

Sesshoumaru could tell that this would be the longest car ride he had ever expierienced

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone and forget to review. I promise that they chapter wont take as long to come out. I hope you all can forgive for taking such a long time on this chapter.

Review please!


End file.
